Os Marotos Vão Se Formar
by BabiRipper
Summary: Essa história se passa no último ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts. Tiago está cansado de ser rejeitado por Lily e resolve mudar sua atitude, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive a ruiva.
1. O Trem

Finalmente. As férias de verão finalmente acabaram para os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Todos se encontravam extremamente ansiosos para regressar no lugar em que estavam rodeados de iguais, onde os hormônios estavam à flor da pele, esperando uma oportunidade de serem colocados para fora.

Já a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts, Lily Evans contava as suas amigas Andrômeda e Marlene como sua repugnante irmã Petúnia havia arranjado um namorado enquanto procuravam um vagão para se sentarem.

–... Sabe? Vocês namorariam um garoto baixinho e gordinho chamado Válter Dursley? – perguntou Lily, fazendo as amigas rirem de deboche. – Pensando bem, é o cara perfeito para Petúnia. – concluiu.

Andrômeda e Marlene caíram na gargalhada em concordância enquanto passavam pelos vagões lotados.

Lily aprendera e descobrira muitas coisas durante o verão. Mas, acima de tudo, descobrira que Tiago Potter era apaixonado por ela. De verdade. Ela achara todos esses anos que ele só a via como mais uma em Hogwarts. Lily não sabia o que sentir com essa notícia, guerras de sentimentos tomavam conta de seu coração.

Perdendo apenas para Sirius Black, Potter era um dos maiores pegadores de Hogwarts naquele momento. Mas que garota nunca se apaixonara por um dos marotos?

Elas acharam um vagão vazio e ocuparam-no. Acomodaram suas bolsas e malas nos compartimentos de cima e se esparramaram nos bancos, rindo animadas com o ano que teriam pela frente.

De repente, uma movimentação podia ser vista na porta do tal vagão. As três meninas se voltaram para olhar e observaram quatro garotos muito familiares parados ali, sorrindo.

– Podemos nos sentar aqui? – perguntou Almofadinhas, com um tom travesso.

– Claro, meninos. – afirmou Marlene – como foi o verão de vocês?

Tiago abriu um largo sorriso e sentou-se ao lado de Lily. Ela corou e revirou os olhos, o que só alargou o sorriso de Tiago. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Marlene e displicentemente passou o braço pelos ombros dela, despenteando seus cabelos loiros de propósito. Ela sorriu e o empurrou. Lupin sentou-se ao lado de Andy. Ela corou. Ele também. Ao seu lado sentou Rabicho, concentrado demais em seus chocolates.

– Foi... estranho. Passei uns bocados com meu irmão, como sempre. – respondeu Sirius. – Régulo descobriu por acaso que sou um animago e fez questão de me chamar de cachorro pulguento o verão inteiro. Cheguei ao ponto de morder a perna dele. – retrucou, fazendo todos rirem.

– Minha irmã entrou para o "ensino médio" na sua escola trouxa. É como se tivesse se formado em uma escola pra passar para outra. – explicou Lily.

– Ensino médio? O que você estuda nisso? – perguntou Lupin, curioso.

– Coisas comuns, tipo a história do mundo, o corpo humano...

– Corpo humano? – zombou Sirius – Mas o que a gente sabe sobre isso não é suficiente?

– Aparentemente, não. Lá você aprende as coisas mais inúteis possíveis do corpo humano. A não ser...

– A não ser... – encorajou Marlene.

– Tem uma aula só sobre sexo. – completou Lily, baixinho, preocupando-se em ocupar a boca com doces para não falar mais.

– Aposto que você queria estar no lugar dela agora, né Lily. – gargalhou Sirius.

Tiago acompanhou a gargalhada de Sirius, se deliciando com a expressão envergonhada e irritada de Evans.

De repente, no meio de tantas gargalhadas, alguém adentrou no vagão de supetão, falando "LILY!". Era Snape.

– Severo, você está bem? – se preocupou a ruiva.

Tiago parou de gargalhar e se calou, olhando para Sirius. Este se ofereceu em silêncio para zoar o garoto de cabelos sebosos, mas Potter disse que não. Sirius deu de ombros.

– Me desculpa, Lily. – sussurrou Snape ainda mais preocupado agora que vira que Sirius e Tiago estavam ali. – O que _eles_ estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele olhando para os marotos.

– Pediram para sentar aqui e...

– Ranhoso, menos. A gente senta onde a gente quiser. – disse Sirius, ríspido.

– Almofadinhas, relaxa. – pediu Tiago.

Todos no cômodo o encararam. Tiago não iria enfrentar Snape. O garoto de cabelos sebosos se assustou tanto que saiu correndo do vagão. Lily fixou os olhos em Potter e ficou nessa posição até Andy pigarrear, sentando-se logo depois.

– Enfim... meu irmão passou o verão inteiro checando se o emblema de Sonserina havia descosturado. – falou Sirius. – Até que, um dia eu deixei, acidentalmente, um cachorro pulguento entrar no quarto dele e, acidentalmente, descosturar o emblema de Sonserina. – todos no vagão riram, menos a ruiva.

Tiago agradeceu Sirius com a cabeça por ter mudado de assunto. Lily ainda encarava Potter, embasbacada com sua postura e atitude, rezando para que continuasse assim até o final do ano.

– Sinto lhe informar, mas esse ano vamos ganhar do seu irmão no Quadribol. – disse Tiago para Sirius, depois de um bom tempo.

– Pode enfiar a mão na cara daquele pirralho se quiser. E você não defende ele! – Sirius virou-se para Andrômeda.

– Você só maltrata o pequeno! – choramingou Andrômeda. – Mas vamos ganhar dele, verdade...

– Ele é o capeta na roupa de Sonserina! – exclamou Black.

Todos voltaram a rir. A esse ponto, só restavam uns três sapos de chocolate e feijõezinhos sabor fígado, vômito, meleca e cera de ouvido.

– Quer? – perguntou Tiago para Lily, oferecendo um a ela.

Lily, ainda surpresa, pegou-o e agradeceu. Tiago estava satisfeitíssimo com a reação da ruiva.

Os sete amigos passaram mais um longo tempo conversando sobre seus respectivos verões.

– Meu pai disse que já usou a Maldição Cruciatus numa formiga. Me disse que era para ver se funcionava e disse que funcionou. Mas eu duvido, é um coração muito amanteigado pro meu gosto. – comentou Marlene.

Apesar de todos discordarem, ninguém comentou nada. O expresso finalmente parou e todos os alunos saltaram. Os novatos foram com os barquinhos como diz a tradição. O resto foi pelas carruagens sem cavalos até o castelo. Todos rumaram para o salão principal para a Cerimônia de Seleção dos alunos novos. Os já antigos se sentaram em suas respectivas mesas.

– Quero mais meninos na Grifinória esse ano. – comentou Sirius.

Todos pararam e o olharam incrédulos.

– Quero mais cobaias, gente! Os pirralhos se acham muito com os mais velhos, então fazem o que você manda. As pirralhas são muito marrentas. – justificou ele.

– Não imagino o porquê. – repreendeu Marlene entredentes.

– Ai! – exclamou Sirius, passando a mão esquerda pelo braço direito.

Ela havia o beliscado. E pelo tom de roxo que assumiu, foi forte. A Cerimônia de Seleção ocorreu e, como Sirius queria, Grifinória ficara com mais garotos que garotas.

– Mais gente pra nós enchermos o saco, Pontas! – exclamou Almofadinhas, alto o suficiente para todo o salão ouvir.

Eles bateram as mãos no ar e podiam jurar que Dumbledore sorria. Junto com ele, todo o salão começou a rir, tirando a mesa de Sonserina, onde Snape estava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Depois que todos se sentaram, Dumbledore se levantou e disse alto e claro:

– Bom apetite e bem-vindos!

E com um gesto de sua varinha, um enorme banquete se formou diante de seus olhos. Os alunos estavam famintos. Avançaram na comida como se não a visse haviam semanas. Lily foi primeiro a sua taça de suco de abóbora. Mas foi errado. Sua mão esbarrou na taça e não teve tempo de segurar. Foi suco de abóbora para todos os lados. Toda a mesa da Grifinória prorrompeu em aplausos.

– Tava demorando! – gritou Sirius.

Lily se segurou para não expor um dedo bonito. Seu rosto estava vermelho como o brasão da Grifinória. Dumbledore, rindo, se levantou e, com outro aceno da varinha, todo o suco desapareceu da mesa, a taça voltou a se colocar de pé e com suco novinho em folha. Lily agradeceu com a cabeça e o diretor devolveu e se sentou. Os alunos voltaram a se concentrar no banquete e comeram como ursos. Comeram tanto que mal conseguiam andar até suas respectivas casas.

– Trasgo montanhês. – disse o monitor.

O quadro se abriu e todos entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória. Depois daquele banquete, o sono invadiu os corpos dos alunos, fazendo-os rumarem para seus dormitórios. Mas Lily segurou o braço de Tiago e esperou todos subirem, restando apenas eles no salão.

– Potter, você está bem? – perguntou ela, pronunciando cada palavra com cuidado.

–Eu estou maravilhosamente bem, Lily, e você? – sussurrou ele, mais próximo do que ela gostaria.

– Bem. Então tá. Boa noite. – ela subiu correndo para o seu dormitório. Ele foi logo atrás.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Andrômeda curiosa, já deitada em sua cama.

– Não. Segundo ele, não. Eu espero honestamente que ele continue assim. – respondeu Lily, trocando de roupa.

– Aí sim você vai se apaixonar por ele, né? Porque você não está agora não, magina. – caçoou Marlene.

– Não adianta dormir em um dormitório bem longe do Sirius se você vai continuar com o espírito dele do meu lado. – repreendeu a ruiva.

Marlene e Andrômeda soltaram risadinhas. "Elas estão certas." pensou Lily. Conseguia admitir para si mesma, mas não para os outros. Era sim apaixonada por Tiago Potter e aquilo era claro. Desde o ano anterior. Só não estava preparada para transformar isso em voz, porque o negara por muito tempo e ele era rude com Severo.

Agora tudo parecia ter mudado. Esse pensamento a arrepiou.

E, perdida em pensamentos, adormeceu.


	2. Abertura da Temporada

Era uma maravilhosa manhã de sol de outono, as folhas do Salgueiro Lutador (que já se encontrava quase em fase adulta) caíam nos gramados úmidos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Dentro do castelo, os alunos tomavam café da manhã alegremente, animados para o evento que aconteceria logo depois do almoço. Era o início da temporada de Quadribol da escola. Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa. Lily, Sirius e Lupin conversavam alegremente sobre a maravilhosa aula de Poções que tiveram na manhã anterior. Marlene contava a Rabicho alguns podres de Sirius, fazendo-o rir loucamente. Andrômeda e Tiago mal conseguiam tocar em suas comidas.

"Animação gente!" pediu Lily "Precisam comer, vão jogar" suplicou ela. Eles não movimentaram um músculo, apenas continuaram a encarar o prato de comida vazio. "Andy, vamos, coma... Te empresto aquelas roupas lindas que você adora." chantageou-a "Tiago, come por favor, deixo você me cantar o resto do dia sem contestar." ela quase chorava em desespero. "Gente, vocês vão passar mal!"

Não faria muita diferença se Potter aceitasse sua proposta ou não. Não a cantava da mesma maneira que costumava desde o início do ano letivo, mas aquilo o animou. Não só ele, mas a proposta de Andy também a animou. Acabou que eles se alimentaram devidamente com um empurrãozinho de Lily.

Ninguém prestou a atenção que deveria na aula de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas. O Prof. Pumpin pedia o tempo todo a atenção dos alunos, mas de nada adiantava.

Depois do almoço, todos os alunos da escola foram até o estádio de Quadribol no jardim do castelo. Cada casa em sua arquibancada. Os jogadores se dirigiram aos respectivos vestiários. Os professores e Sirius, que iria narrar o jogo, foram para sua própria arquibancada.

"Olá povo da minha escola querida, sejam bem-vindos a primeira partida da temporada de Quadribol!" disse Sirius ao microfone. Na arquibancada da Grifinória, Lily, Lupin, Marlene e Rabicho estavam de pé de tanta aflição. "Os jogadores acabaram de entrar em campo. Jogando para o time de Grifinória temos meu querido amigo Tiago, Adrômeda, Adam, Regina, Chad, Luke e Andrew. Palmas para o time da Grifinória, gente!" Toda Grifinória e Corvinal prorromperam em aplausos.

"E do outro lado, representando o time de... Qual é mesmo a casa?" brincou Sirius. "Lufa-Lufa, não?" Dumbledore o encarou em censura. "Enfim, representado o oponente, temos: Tracey, Robbie, Justin, David, Matthew, Emma e Dafne. Se quiserem bater palmas, podem bater." completou ele com desgosto.

Toda Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina prorromperam em aplausos. Os alunos da Grifinória riam da apresentação de Sirius.

"Então, antes que eu mije de ansiedade, por favor, que comece a partida."

A professora de vôo do primeiro ano, Profa. Sundence, deu um passo a frente no campo e se virou para falar com os jogadores, agora já em suas posições, pronto para o ataque.

"Quero um jogo limpo, escutaram?" pediu ela, severamente.

Os jogadores a sua volta assentiram e foi como se uma bomba de sangue explodisse dentro de Tiago. Estava mesmo nervoso.

Os jogadores em campo subiram voo e esperaram a Profa. Sundance liberar as bolas. Primeiro soltou os balaços, depois o pomo de ouro e em seguida jogou a goles para o alto.

"Grifinória começa com a posse de bola, liderada por Regina, uma quintanista que beija bastante bem." começou Sirius.

"Por favor, concentre-se no jogo, Sr. Black." pediu Dumbledore.

"Desculpe." falou Sirius. "Enfim, ela passa a bola para Tiago, que devolve para ela. UUH, David tentou se meter no meio da tabela, mas levou um baita balaço no braço, arremessado por Adam. Tomara realmente que tenha quebrado." ele continuou. "Tiago manda para Andrew, que devolve pra ele. Ele arremessa e... FILHO DA MÃE, Matthew defende o raio da baliza." exclamou ele.

Toda a torcida da Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa prorromperam em aplausos de satisfação.

"Agora a bola está com a Lufa-Lufa, liderada por Tracey. Cuidado Grifinória, todos sabemos que o contrataque da Lufa-Lufa não é de se descartar. MANO, QUE LINDO. Andrômeda mandou uma balaço diretamente na goles, passando-a para Andrew. E até agora nada do pomo dar as caras." Dumbledore se divertia plenamente com Sirius, mas procurava manter a reação severa.

"Agora a goles está com Tiago, vamos amigo, tem um ponto ruivo na torcida da Grifinória que você pode cantar até as badaladas da meia-noite." Tiago sorriu diante daquele comentário de Sirius. Ele continuou:

"Ele e seu imenso amor por mim arremessam a goles diretamente para uma das balizas... E É GOL! 10 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!" ele marcou no contador 10 pontos a mais para sua casa. Toda a torcida prorrompeu em gritos e aplausos.

Logo em seguida, Tiago mergulhou até a torcida da Grifinória, indo, principalmente, na direção de Lily. Quando ele chegou bem perto do ouvido dela, sussurrou: "Até meia-noite". Piscou para ela e se afastou.

A ruiva ficou paralisada. Não sabia o que sentir. Não sabia como reagir. Não sabia como respirar.

Ela sentiu uma mão grudar e desgrudar em sua nádega esquerda. Era Marlene.

"Acho que ele fez esse gol para você, não?" comentou ela.

"Não seja boba, Marlene. Tiago fez um gol para o jogo." respondeu Lily depois de muito tempo. Ela não desgrudara os olhos de Tiago.

"Lufa-Lufa está com a posse de bola, liderado por Robbie. Adam tenta acertar um balaço na goles mas UUH Robbie desvia, desgraçado. Ele passa a bola para Justin, que avança significativamente para perto das balizas. Ele arremeça e AÊÊ! Chad faz uma defesa linda!" Sirius hesitou. "Opa, vejo um ponto dourado no campo." disse ele. "Mas isso não é da minha conta. Chad manda a goles diretamente para Andrew, que toca para Regina, e AI DEUS Andrômeda salva ela de um balaço mandado por Emma, que além de uma força monumental, tem uma ótima habilidade com a língua." comentou Sirius.

"Por favor..." suplicou Dumbledore.

"Desculpe." pediu Almofadinhas, já praticamente em pé no banco em que deveria estar sentado. Ele não estava mais se aguentando de excitação. "Voltando ao jogo, Regina toca a bola para Tiago, mas NÃÃO Tracey se mete no meio e rouba a goles. Agora, está com Lufa-Lufa. Ele toca para Robbie, que toca para Justin e DROGA 10 pontos pra Lufa-Lufa." ele marcou 10 pontos para Lufa-Lufa.

A torcida prorrompeu em aplausos.

"CADÊ O RAIO DO POMO?" perguntou ele. "A Lufa-Lufa agora com a posse de bola, liderada por Regina. Ela passa para Andrew e MAS QUE SACANAGEM Dafne bate um balaço e manda a goles para Justin." ele escorregou na cadeira. "Ele manda pra Tracey. E mais 10 pontos pra Lufa-Lufa." ele desanimou.

Sonserina ria com o maior desdém do mundo.

"CADÊ O POMO, CACETE?" perguntou Sirius, gritando ao microfone. "Vejo pontinhos se encontrarem. Luke fica ombro a ombro com David. ELES VIRAM O POMO E EU NÃO, GRAÇAS A DEUS." exclamou ele. "Cadê o diabo do pomo que eu não vejo?" perguntou ele novamente. "Vejo tudo, menos o pomo. E quando digo tudo, é tudo mesmo." ele inclinou a cabeça para a direita para admira a batedora da Lufa-Lufa, Emma, sentada de costas para ele na vassoura.

"Opa opa, A GOLES TÁ COM O ROBBIE? AGORA TÁ COM O TRACEY? MAIS 10 PONTOS PRA LUFA-LUFA?" ele estava desesperado.

A torcida da Grifinória se sentou em tristeza.

"Ai meu deus, é hoje que eu morro. David ficou para trás, tombou da vassoura e está estatelado no chão sem motivo algum. Mas o jogo não para. Luke agora está a mil e... Ele parou? POR QUE PAROU, MEU FILHO? ELE... ELE..." Sirius mal podia falar. "ELE APANHOU O POMO! VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA! AI, EU AMO ESSE JOGO!" e começou a pular, junto de toda a Grifinória.

Toda a casa vencedora desceu para o estádio e levantou o time sobre seus ombros. Ficaram comemorando ali por um bom tempo. Depois subiram para o salão comunal e continuaram a comemoração em altos vivas.

"Isso até parece final, deus." exclamou Tiago, sobre os ombros dos amigos. "Atenção gente!" ele chamou e todo o salão comunal parou para olhá-lo "Se não fosse por Luke, nós teríamos perdido feio. Então, quero agradecê-lo como capitão em nome do time." falou ele.

"Obrigado." disse Luke, olhos azuis radiantes, sorriso imenso e o cabelo louro sujo e molhado de suor.

Todos prorromperam em aplausos. Ficaram tão eufóricos que mal jantaram.

Porém Tiago não cantou Lily. Simplesmente não parava de sorrir. Sorria tanto que era incapaz de dar uma palavra. Era uma felicidade que contagiou os seis amigos. E depois do jantar houve mais comemoração.

Lily ficava corada toda vez que Tiago a olhava e sorria. Ele não falava nada. Apenas sorria. No fundo do coração da ruiva, aquilo valia muito mais do que mil cantadas. Era Tiago sendo Tiago. O Tiago que Lily se surpreendera ao descobrir.

Até que, já mais tarde, todos foram dormir. Sirius e Potter já deitados em suas respectivas camas.

"Belo jeito de dedicar um gol para Lily e depois não falar mais nada. Muito bom mesmo ein, cara. Você está cada dia melhor nisso." comentou Sirius sarcasticamente.

Potter apenas sorriu.

"Desculpa se eu não agarro a Lily e saio bagunçando o cabelo dela. Você também ein, Pad. Tá cada dia melhor." Zombou Tiago.

Sirius fez uma careta e virou-se para dormir.


	3. O Anúncio de Dumbledore

"Sabem o que eu estava lembrando?" perguntou Marlene.

Os sete amigos se encontravam sentados em volta da lareira no salão comunal da Grifinória aproveitando o início do maravilhoso inverno. Não estava exatamente frio, mas também não estava quente.

Marlene estava sentada num canto do sofá, com Sirius deitado em seu colo. Andrômeda no outro canto, logo após os pés de Sirius. Tiago numa poltrona ao lado de Lily, Lupin em outra poltrona e Rabicho encostado no sofá, sentado no chão.

"Claro, sei ler mentes, não sabia?" brincou Andrômeda.

Todos riram. Marlene fez uma careta para a amiga.

"Estava lembrando de quando você foi fazer o teste para o time de Quadribol. Três anos atrás." ela apontou para Andrômeda.

"Não conheço essa história." disse Lupin.

"Nem eu." disse Rabicho.

"É uma ótima história." afirmou Sirius, sorrindo.

"Não é, não." disse Lily, rapidamente.

Todos riram.

"Foi assim..."

"Meninas! Meninas! Me ajudem!" gritou Andrômeda, uma quartanista que adentrava o salão comunal.

Suas amigas Lily Evans e Marlene estavam sentadas conversando alegremente sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas quando levaram um susto com o grito da terceira amiga.

"O que houve?" perguntou Lily, exasperada, aguardando Andrômeda se sentar.

"Estava pensando em completar o time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Abriram umas vagas. Estou pensando em fazer o teste para goleira." ela finalmente disse, animada.

As duas amigas ficaram olhando a terceira com uma imensa incredulidade no rosto.

"EU ACHAVA QUE ALGUÉM TINHA MORRIDO." gritou Lily.

"Desculpe." pediu Andrômeda, corando.

"Sim, mas e ai...?" perguntou Marlene, gesticulando.

"Queria que vocês me ajudassem a treinar." falou a terceira.

As duas primeiras se ajeitaram no sofá e se entreolharam, sorridentes.

"Claro que ajudamos! Vai ser ótimo!" disse Lily "Não sou a melhor jogadora do mundo, mas dou para o gasto..."

"Bem, sobre isso..." começou Andrômeda, corando mais ainda. "Estava pensando em chamar alguém que realmente entendesse de Quadribol."

Marlene e Andrômeda se voltaram para encarar Lily. A ficha caiu.

"NÃO. NÃO CONTE COMIGO. CHANCE ZERO. NEM PENSAR. NÃO _ELE_." gritou Lily, exasperada, levantando-se do sofá.

"Por favor, Lily. Por mim. Sua amiga que quer muito entrar para a equipe." suplicou Andrômeda, caindo de joelhos aos pés da amiga.

Marlene lançou um olhar a Lily de quem diz "por ela." Lily suspirou.

"Está bem. Mas é por você." ela apontou o dedo para o rosto de Andrômeda.

Então, exatamente uma semana depois, Lily e Marlene pegaram vassouras emprestadas e foram com a amiga Andrômeda (que já tinha sua vassoura) para o campo de Quadribol. Lá, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black as aguardavam ansiosamente.

"Meninas! Como vocês vão?" perguntou o interessado Potter. "Vamos jogar lado a lado, Lily?" ele se aproximou dela.

"É Evans pra você, Potter." ela lhe deu um empurrãozinho e ele cambaleou, sorrindo.

"Saibam que estão apenas me fazendo um favor. Era meio necessário." falou Andrômeda, subindo na vassoura.

"Não me importo, desde que eu jogue com a Lily." falou Tiago.

"EVANS PARA VOCÊ, SEU ESTÚPIDO." gritou Lily.

Sirius abafou uma risadinha junto de Marlene.

"Estou competindo também. Vou tentar a vaga de artilheiro só para fazer um gol para Lily." comentou Tiago, deitando a cabeça de lado e observando Evans ficar roxa de raiva.

Todos subiram em suas vassouras logo em seguida, com exceção de Sirius, que cuidaria da goles. Andrômeda foi para as balizas e os outros três se posicionaram em um formato de "V" próximos as balizas.

Sirius jogou a goles para Tiago. Este sorriu. Tocou a goles para Lily, que com displicência jogou para Marlene, que arremessou para as balizas. Andrômeda agarrou.

"Boa!" gritou Sirius, no chão.

A menina sorriu. Todos os três recuaram próximo ao centro de campo, a goles agora nas mãos de Marlene. Esta tocou para Lily, que se recusou a tocar para Tiago, tocando então de volta para Marlene. Esta arremessou para Tiago e este marcou um gol.

"Sabe Lily... se você tocar pra mim vai deixar tudo mais fácil." falou Tiago, franzindo os lábios.

"Não vou tocar para você, Potter. Nem que minha vida dependa disso." ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

No chão, Sirius gargalhava até ficar roxo. Tiago olhou o amigo alguns instantes e logo depois começou a gargalhar também, entendendo o motivo de tantas risadas. Lily entendeu alguns longos segundos depois.

"VOCÊS SÃO UM BANDO DE MENTES-POLUÍDAS!" gritou Lily, incrédula.

Marlene e Andrômeda abafavam risadinhas.

"Vamos tentar por cima agora." falou Andrômeda, ofegante de tanto rir. "Lily, você sobe um pouco mais, enquanto Potter e Marlene ficam um pouco mais abaixo."

Os três assentiram e assumiram suas posições. A goles começou com Marlene, que tocou para Lily. Mas, sem calcular direito, tocou um pouco forte demais, fazendo a amiga cambalear e cair da vassoura.

Mais rápido que os olhos, Tiago voou para o lugar aonde Lily iria se estabacar no chão e segurou-a nos braços. Ela corou. Ele abriu um imenso sorriso.

"Como se atreve?" perguntou ela, saltando dos braços dele direto para o chão, que não estava a menos de meio metro dos pés dela.

"Ei, eu salvei sua vida, querida." disse ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Preferia ter morrido." ela virou de costas e voltou a subir na vassoura, agora no chão.

"Depois eu fiz o teste... Mas passei para batedora. Por causa da minha força. É bem maior do que a minha capacidade de agarrar a goles." terminou Andrômeda, dando de ombros.

"Obrigada." sorriu Lily, ironicamente.

"Ué, agora você deixa ele te chamar de Lily. Isso todo mundo sabe. Está vermelha por que...?" perguntou Marlene.

"Porque... porque sim, ué." ela piscou umas cem vezes naquele segundo.

Tiago se virou de supetão para encarar Lily nos olhos, com a intenção de gravar bem em sua mente a imagem da ruiva corada pela menção do seu nome. Lily, vendo a reação de Tiago, completou:

"Marlene, eu não sei por que eu ainda sou sua amiga."

A loira riu marotamente.

"A culpa é do Sirius." completou Lene.

"O que eu fiz agora? O que. Eu. Fiz. Agora?" ele se levantou do colo dela e a encarou, fazendo toda a roda de amigos rirem.

Marlene beijou a bochecha do moreno e bagunçou seu cabelo. Ele voltou para se deitar no colo dela novamente com o cenho franzido.

De repente, o quadro se abriu e Jolie, uma quartanista, entrou no salão comunal.

"O-oi gente." disse ela, envergonhada. Todos cumprimentaram de volta. "Dumbledore está chamando vocês. Ele está no salão principal."

"Ah sim, claro. Vamos lá, gente?" puxou Lily, levantando-se. "Obrigada, Jolie." agradeceu.

A quartanista corou e seguiu para a escada do dormitório feminino.

"Só porque eu acabei de deitar." reclamou Sirius. Os amigos riram e Marlene lhe deu um empurrãozinho, fazendo-o passar o braço pelos ombros dela.

Os sete amigos rumaram para o salão principal. Lá, todas as quatro mesas das Casas estavam afastadas. Em volta de um enorme espaço vazio no centro, estavam alguns bancos e todos os veteranos das quatro Casas sentados.

"Ótimo. Chegaram os que faltavam." disse Dumbledore, sorrindo. "Sentem-se, por favor. Tenho que avisá-los de um acontecimento." Ele estava de pé ao fundo do salão.

"Bom..." começou ele, observando os sete amigos se sentarem ao lado de uns colegas da Grifinória. "Todos sabem que esse ano tem o Baile dos Veteranos. E todos vocês irão." muitos suspiraram, inclusive Lily. "Espero realmente que todos saibam dançar valsa."

Todas as meninas sorriram em concordância, já os meninos se entreolharam como se não soubessem o que significava aquela palavra.

"Pela cara da Senhorita Evans, ela é uma dançarina profissional." brincou Dumbledore, encarando Lily. Ela ficou roxa. "Dance comigo." ele estendeu a mão para ela. Ela ficou parada. "Vamos." encorajou-a ele.

Ela segurou a mão do diretor e os dois foram até o centro do salão. Como previam, Lily dançava valsa maravilhosamente bem, apesar de estar completamente tímida. E, para a surpresa de muitos, Dumbledore também dançava muito bem.

"Anos de prática." afirmou ele, observando Lily voltar a se sentar.

Sirius deu um enorme cutucão em Tiago, que quase tombou do banco. Dumbledore viu. Lily também. Ela e Tiago coraram, fazendo Sirius rir.

"O acontecimento vai ser um mês após o Natal. Preparem suas roupas de gala. Nos vemos lá." terminou ele.


	4. Feliz Natal

A neve batia na janela do dormitório, fazendo o delicioso barulho que só ouvia-se uma vez ao ano. Era Natal. Lily acordara com o gelado das embalagens aos seus pés. Nem dera bom dia a ninguém, apenas avançara logo nos presentes.

"Para Lily, de papai, mamãe e Petúnia. Feliz Natal." Estava escrito num papelzinho sobre uma caixa. Uma caixa esburacada e que se mexia.

Lily não se aguentou de curiosidade. Esbarrou e derrubou alguns de seus presentes no chão para abrir a caixa. Um filhote de gato de pelo preto e enormes e misteriosos olhos vermelhos saltou para seu colo.

"Meu deus..." disse Lily pegando o bichano no colo. Seus olhos brilhavam.

"Que lindo!" gritou uma voz da cama ao lado. Andrômeda acordara. "Feliz Natal, meninas!"

"Você o ganhou?" perguntou Marlene do outro lado. "Feliz Natal!"

Lily assentiu sem desgrudar os olhos do gato.

"O que vocês ganharam?" perguntou ela, finalmente.

"Alguns galeões." falou Marlene "Meu pai não sabe escolher presentes, então me dá o direito de escolher" riu.

"AAAAAH! Ganhei 'Quadribol Através Dos Séculos'!" gritou Andrômeda.

"Ganhou dos seus pais?" perguntou Lily, incrédula.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Porque esse é o meu presente para o Tiago!" corou ela. As amigas riram. "Fiquem quietas."

As três combinaram que se dariam vestidos para o baile dos formandos. Como um vestido era caro, as duas primeiras dividiam o preço e davam de presente para a terceira, e assim por diante.

O de Lily era um tubinho preto de mangas compridas ("Pensamos no Tiago, amiga."). O de Andy era longo e verde-musgo para ressaltar seus cabelos negros. E, por fim, o de Marlene era curto e vermelho, dando-lhe um ar de anos 50, combinando com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis ("Sirius vai adorar").

Só faltava uma coisa.

"Qual vai ser o nome dele?" perguntou Andy, admirando o gato preto.

"Que tal os meninos decidirem?" sugeriu Marlene, dando um sorriso maroto.

Lily foi tomada por uma expressão apreensiva, não queria dividir seu gato com os meninos. As outras duas amigas sorriram e se levantaram da cama, arrumando-se e colocando os hobbies. A ruiva se juntou a elas finalmente. Apanharam os presentes e dispararam para o dormitório masculino.

Nem bateram na porta e foram entrando e gritando "Feliz Natal!" com a maior animação do mundo. Lily se sentou na cama de Tiago, Marlene pulou nos braços de Sirius, Lupin e Rabicho se sentaram no peitoril da janela entre as camas dos outros dois amigos e Andy ficou de pé na frente deles.

"Espere! Eu quero falar uma coisa antes!" disse Lily encarando Tiago, que já estava avançando nos presentes.

Ela sacou de dentro da caixa o gato negro e colocou-o em cima da cama de Tiago. Todos ficaram hipnotizados com sua graciosidade.

"V-Você ganhou?" perguntou Pontas, segurando o gato.

"Sim! Lindo, não?" respondeu ela, orgulhosa.

"É... Lindo, mas... V-Você esqueceu que..." ele tentou dizer.

Mas não teve tempo de terminar. Foi interrompido por um enorme cachorro negro que disparou em direção ao gato. Tiago, em reação, jogou o bichano para Lily, que segurou-o por puro reflexo.

O gato não estava se contendo. Enquanto Potter agarrava Sirius, Lupin protegia Pedro, agora encolhido de medo.

"PÁRA!" gritou Lily ao gato, que parou instantaneamente de tentar se libertar dos braços da garota.

Sirius, que voltara ao normal, sentou-se na sua cama novamente com as pernas de Marlene circulando sua cintura.

"Desculpe, instinto animal." desculpou-se Sirius.

"Talvez aprenda a se controlar com o meu presente." Lily pegou uma embalagem e estendeu-a a Sirius.

Ele a abriu e deu de cara com um livro chamado 'Como Cuidar de Seu Cachorro'. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Fico satisfeito que você tenha me dado esse presente, assim não me sinto tão culpado quando te der o seu." comentou ele.

Aquilo atiçou a curiosidade de Lily, mas ela tinha que terminar de entregar os presentes. Estendeu uma embalagem molenga para Lupin. Era um suéter todo transado, do jeito que Lily sabia que o amigo gostava. Para Pedro, ela deu uma cesta repleta de doces. Por último, entregou a Tiago uma embalagem como a de Sirius.

Potter abriu o presente e deu de cara com 'Quadribol Através dos Séculos', soltando uma linda risada de satisfação.

"Lembro-me de você ter pegado esse livro na biblioteca e ter adorado. Resolvi te dar um." justificou Lily, sorrindo.

"Eu adorei." Tiago estava radiante.

Ele estendeu uma pequena caixa para Lily, que a abriu e se deparou com uma corrente de prata com quatro pingentes: um cervo, um lobo, um rato e um cachorro.

"Todos nós rachamos. As três ganharam iguais, não sabemos escolher presentes." disse Remo, corando.

"Espera..." parou Andy "Sirius contribuiu nos nossos presentes?" perguntou ela, incrédula.

Todos no quarto gargalharam.

"Com muita dificuldade, mas sim." explicou Pontas, colocando o colar no pescoço de Lily. "Gostou?" sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela não sabia o que sentir. Adorara o presente, mas seu coração não estava acompanhando todas as mudanças dos Marotos. Eles estavam tão diferentes. Para melhor, é claro. Porém Tiago estava suportável. Não. Adorável. Talvez até... apaixonante.

Lily corou com o pensamento, fazendo Tiago sorrir.

"Era com isso que eu tinha que me preocupar, Sirius?" perguntou Lily.

"Na verdade, não." ele riu e entregou-a uma caixa longa "É isso. Pontas vai me matar, mas você está precisando."

Todos observaram com olhinhos atentos enquanto Lily desfazia o nó de cetim. Marlene encarava a caixa com o cenho franzido, assim como Tiago. A ruiva abriu a caixa e deu de cara com algo vermelho e comprido. Algo que já vira antes.

"Um vibrador?" perguntou ela, incrédula. Os queixos de Marlene e Andy caíram.

"Seu filho da..." levantou-se Pontas.

"Não, Tiago." repreendeu Lily, segurando em seu braço.

Ele ficou sem entender. Iria bater no seu melhor amigo pelo presente de mau gosto que ele dera para a sua futura namorada e ela o impedira?

"Sirius..." começou ela, tranquila, com o presente na mão "Você sabe que acabou de me dar uma arma, não?" ela o encarou nos olhos.

"C-Como assim?" gaguejou ele, confuso.

Então, em um só movimento, ela se levantou e subiu na cama de Sirius, espancando-o com o vibrador. Ele gritava por piedade, mas ela não parou.

"DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ BATE ASSIM, LILY?" gritou ele.

"DESDE QUE PETÚNIA GANHOU UM VIBRADOR!" rugiu ela, os cabelos cor de fogo balançando, enquanto voltava a se sentar na cama de Pontas.

Tiago tinha a cara enfiada no travesseiro e as orelhas vermelhas de tanto rir. Todo o resto também se segurava para não acordar o castelo todo. Marlene apontava o dedo indicador para Almofadinhas e ria de rolar na cama. Ele fez uma careta e sentou-se do outro lado da cama, bem longe da loira.

Depois de muitas risadas, Pontas falou:

"Espere até Snape saber que você apanhou de Lily Evans com um vibrador!" ele não conteve outra gargalhada.

"Lembre-se de que o viado é você." alertou Sirius.

"É CERVO!" protestou Tiago.

"É... porque tem muita diferença." brincou Remo.

Pontas ficou vermelho.

"Não ligue." sorriu Lily. Ele pigarreou.

"Mas eu não ligo." ele ficou mais vermelho ainda e ajeitou os óculos.

"Aham." ironizou Lily. Os dois riram.

"A-hem." pigarreou Marlene após ela e Andy terminarem de distribuir seus presentes "Mas o que a gente veio fazer aqui a gente não fez."

"O-O que vieram fazer aqui?" perguntou Remo, assustado.

"Nem te conto." falou a loira marotamente.

Sirius instantaneamente se virou para ela. Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas e Almofadinhas semisserrou os olhos em resposta.

"Marlene..." começou ele "Não brinque com essas coisas."

"Viemos só pedir sugestões para o nome do gato da Lily" riu ela, passando as pernas pela cintura de Sirius novamente.

"Chamem-no de... Sirius." falou Almofadinhas, todo cheio de si.

"Você é um cachorro, coitado do gato!" protestou Remo.

"Se for assim, ele não pode ter o nome de nenhum de vocês." concluiu Lily.

"Então é só acrescentar um novo Maroto ao bando. Um maroto chamado... erm... Sombra." sugeriu Pontas, fazendo o rosto de Lily se iluminar com a ideia. Ela adorara.

Enquanto isso, o gato se aninhava entre as pernas cruzadas de Tiago e ronronava. Na inocência, Lily pôs-se a acariciar o gato, rindo. Pontas riu também. Almofadinhas também.

"Sabe..." comentou ele "Do meu ângulo não dá pra ver o gato." arqueou as sobrancelhas, fazendo Marlene olhar a cena de seu ângulo e rir junto.

Lily e Tiago paralisaram e ficaram escarlate. Ela rapidamente retirou a mão de onde estava e limpo-a discretamente na roupa.

"Acho... Acho melhor irmos tomar café." ela sugeriu.

As meninas se levantaram e voltaram ao dormitório feminino. Colocaram suas roupas, deixaram o gato no quarto e desceram para o Salão Comunal para esperarem os garotos, mas eles já estavam lá.

Dirigiram-se para o Salão Principal, agora quase vazio, com apenas alguns alunos das quatro casas. Era um número tão pequeno que Dumbledore resolveu juntá-los em uma mesa apenas.

Enquanto iam se sentar, foram interceptados por Berta Jorkins, uma veterana da Corvinal.

"O que é isso, Evans?" perguntou ela, os olhos brilhando sedentos por fofoca, enquanto avançava no colar de Lily.

"Nada." corou Lily, colocando o colar para dentro das vestes.

"Potter te deu, foi?" ela diminuiu a voz, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Feliz Natal, Berta." e saiu em disparada para se sentar.

Sentou-se entre Potter e Lupin, de frente para Black e Marlene. Conversavam alegremente sobre seus presentes quando Tiago virou-se para Lily:

"Era a fofoqueira?" sussurrou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Ela viu o colar de longe, credo. Parece que vive para essas coisas." estremeceu Lily "Agora não tem mais volta, amanhã Hogwarts inteira vai me perguntar 'VOCÊ FINALMENTE SE RENDEU AO POTTER?" zombou ela.

"É só não ligar." riu Tiago "Entra na deles, sabe? Se te perguntarem isso, você diz: 'Aham, aham...' e sai andando." sugeriu.

Lily automaticamente o encarou com um olhar reconfortante. Uma pontada no seu coração lhe dizia que era exatamente o que os dois queriam que ela dissesse, mas sendo de verdade. Ela afastou o pensamento balançando a cabeça e olhando para Lene, que tentava comer a última costela que Sirius havia separado para ele em seu prato.

De repente, a ruiva viu Snape se sentar junto de Lúcio Malfoy, Bellatrix, Narcissa e Régulo Black. Ela acenou e Severo corou até ficar rubro.

"Posso falar para o Snape que eu te bati com um vibrador?" pediu ela, quicando de ansiedade.

"SSSSHHHH!" exclamou Sirius, quase se levantando do banco, fazendo os seis amigos rirem "Nem. Pense. Nisso."

"Vai me bater se fizer isso?" perguntou ela em um tom desafiante.

"Não, mas talvez deixe um cachorro pulguento entrar no seu dormitório e morder a sua perna durante a noite." ameaçou ele "ou então ele pode fazer os Marotos voltarem a ser só quatro." concluiu.

"Aham. Acredito." ironizou ela, fazendo Pontas rir.

Então os sete deram mordidas e dentadas em seus cafés da manhã. Ficaram tanto tempo sentados conversando que emendaram com o almoço. A tarde correu mais rápida do que esperavam. Então, em pleno jantar, uma veterana se levantou da mesa e foi de grupo em grupo perguntando:

"Quer jogar verdade ou desafio?"


	5. Verdade ou Desafio?

E assim foi. Depois do jantar, quase todos os alunos que ficaram em Hogwarts se reuniram em uma sala vazia, junto de uma garrafa encantada.

Eles se sentaram em um grande círculo. Neste se encontravam Severo, Lúcio, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Régulo, Marlene, Sirius, Tiago, Lily, Andrômeda, Lupin, Pedro, Berta, entre outros.

A garrafa se encontrava no centro da roda e se contorcia toda, alcançando todas as pessoas da roda ao mesmo tempo.

"O gargalo pergunta e o fundo responde." disse a mesma veterana que chamou os grupos no jantar. Era Eurasia Sanders, da Lufa-Lufa. "Vamos começar?" concluiu ela, girando a garrafa com um gesto da varinha e se sentando.

A garrafa girou, girou e girou até parar com o gargalo para Berta e o fundo para Narcissa. Jorkins sorriu maliciosamente. Narcissa não.

"Verdade ou desafio?" perguntou Berta.

Escolher entre essas duas opções quando é uma fofoqueira de marca maior que te pergunta não é nada fácil.

"Er... Verdade?" respondeu Narcissa.

Berta pulava de excitação.

"É verdade que você gosta do Malfoy?" perguntou ela, quicando.

Narcissa causou um estranho contraste entre seus cabelos loiros claros e sua pele escarlate. Ela piscou milhões de vezes em um segundo e se encolheu. "É sim."

Berta estava radiante de satisfação. Toda a roda olhava incrédula para Narcissa, inclusive Malfoy, mas podiam jurar que as pontas dos lábios do loiro estavam se repuxando para cima, quase como um sorriso.

Eurasia rodou a garrafa com um aceno da varinha novamente. Rodou por uns 10 segundos e parou. Gargalo para Marlene, fundo para Snape.

"Verdade ou desafio?" perguntou Marlene alegre.

"Verdade" Snape pigarreou tentando de reconfortar.

"É verdade que você ama a Lily _daquele jeito_?" ela sorriu.

"Claro que não!" ele engasgou.

Mas no momento em que ele disse isso, sua pele tomou uma estranha coloração azul-turquesa.

"Putz, me esqueci de mencionar isso." começou Eurasia "Quando vocês mentem, suas peles ficam azul até falarem a verdade." explicou.

"Está bem!" exclamou Snape, vendo a maioria da roda dar risinhos "Eu amo Lily Evans." sussurrou.

Não só ele como todos na roda pararam para olhá-la. Tiago parecia um tanto nervoso – a única reação dela, além de corar, gaguejar e piscar mais de um milhão de vezes, foi dizer:

"Vamos continuar, gente?" e estendeu a varinha, acenou e a garrafa voltou a girar.

Parou com o gargalo para Sirius e o fundo para Régulo. Sirius sorriu como se nunca tivesse feito uma maldade antes. "Verdade ou desafio?"

Escolher uma dessas duas opções quando é o seu irmão – aquele que sabe seus podres e que gosta de ver você sofrer – que pergunta não é nada fácil. "Ou ele vai descobrir que eu gosto da Marlene ou ele vai fazer algo muito cruel." pensou.

"Desafio" disse com convicção.

Como toda a atenção estava voltada para Sirius, Tiago discretamente espreguiçou-se falsamente e passou o braço pelos ombros de Lily. Ela foi pega de surpresa e corou, deixando o braço de Potter ali. A sensação lhe trazia conforto.

Enquanto isso, Sirius decidia algo muito cruel e maléfico para seu irmão fazer.

"Tire a roupa, irmãozinho. Quero admirar sua cueca." pediu ele com a voz leve e aconchegante. Todos riram da cara de Régulo. Mas que opção ele tinha?

Então se levantou e despiu-se todo, sobrando apenas o samba-canção. A grande sorte dele era que herdara o corpo sarado do irmão, então até aí nenhuma humilhação digna de Sirius Black.

"Plante bananeira, pequeno Régulo." pediu Sirius. O irmão atendeu, fazendo algumas veteranas prenderem a respiração "Ok. Para fechar com chave de ouro, grite 'SIRIUS BLACK' até eu ficar excitado." ele sorriu, animado.

Régulo mal começara a ficar vermelho quando gritou:

"SIRIUS BLACK!" e repetiu várias vezes.

Sirius rolava de rir junto do resto da roda. Seu irmão voltou a se colocar de pé.

"Opa! Opa!" repreendeu Sirius "Disse até me deixar excitado." e apontou para seus países baixos. Régulo estava com cara de quem iria arrancar a cabeça do irmão com as garras.

"Ai, Sirius..." suspirou Eurasia "Já chega, não?" e continuou rindo.

"Senta, pirralho." mandou Sirius. Régulo repôs a roupa, deixando as veteranas voltarem a respirar, e voltou a se sentar.

Eurasia acenou com a varinha e a garrafa voltou a girar. Todos sentiram como se a brincadeira tivesse começado de verdade. A garrafa parou. Gargalo para Denise Bulstrode, uma veterana da Sonserina. Fundo para Eurasia.

"Desafio" Eurasia já adiantou.

"Você tem que beijar o Pettigrew, mas um beijo de verdade!" alertou.

Ouviu-se um "oh" geral quando Eurasia se levantou, a pele queimando de tão vermelha. O que pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam era que Eurasia gostava de Pedro e vice-versa, então não havia problema neles se beijando. Era até um favor que Denise fazia à amiga.

Eles se beijaram e não conseguiram conter um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Aluado, Pontas e Almofadinhas implicavam positivamente com o amigo enquanto Denise e as amigas perguntavam e sussurravam como foi, se ele beija bem e coisas do tipo.

Lily agitou a varinha na direção da garrafa e esta começou a girar. Logo em seguida parou. Gargalo para Lupin. Fundo para Sirius. Os dois sorriram.

"Eu quero verdade, só para contrariar." disse Almofadinhas.

"O que vocês dois são, afinal?" perguntou Aluado, alternando o olhar entre Sirius e Marlene.

O casal se entreolhou e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Bom, a Lene é a minha melhor amiga, mas..." começou ele, olhando para Lupin agora.

"Mas melhores amigos não se pegam, teoricamente." completou a loira.

"Então somos amigos com benefícios." concluiu Sirius, sorrindo.

"Ainda bem que você me manteve fora disso, Pad." Lupin apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo, fazendo-o rir. Logo depois agitou a varinha e a garrafa voltou a girar. Parou pouco tempo depois. Gargalo para Lily. Fundo para Sirius novamente. Evans sorriu como se nunca mais fosse ter uma oportunidade como essa na sua vida. Sirius não.

"Verdade ou desafio?" perguntou Lily, maliciosa.

Sirius sabia o que vinha pela frente. "Se eu falar verdade, ela vai fazer aquela bosta de pergunta. Se eu pedir desafio, ela deve ir ao dormitório feminino para pegar o troço, voltar e repetir a cena." ele pensou.

"Verdade" Sirius suspirou.

Lily parecia em pleno show das Esquisitonas.

"É verdade que eu te bati com um vibrador?" quicou ela.

Risadas enlouquecidas quebraram o clima tenso da sala. Sirius parecia paciente. Lily parecia ter ganhado o Prêmio Nobel. Tiago parecia uma hiena.

"Não custa tentar." pensou ele.

"Não" Sirius negou.

A sala se calou.

Sirius começou a ficar azul-turquesa.

Os risos recomeçaram mais intensamente.

"ESTÁ BEM, LILY! SIM, VOCÊ ME BATEU COM UM VIBRADOR" bradou ele, voltando a sua coloração habitual.

Tiago tinha espasmos musculares na barriga de tanto rir. Lily tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos. Lupin não se aguentava sentado. Snape não conseguia abafar as risadas. Régulo fazia questão de rir bem alto.

Quando todos se acalmaram e se sentaram, Lily fez um aceno com a varinha e a garrafa girou, parando com o gargalo para Berta e o fundo para Tiago.

"Verdade ou desafio?" se empolgou a fofoqueira.

"Verdade" decidiu rapidamente Tiago.

"Você está apaixonado pela Lily pra valer? Sem brincadeiras marotas."

Tiago olhou a fofoqueira bem nos olhos, mudando para Lily logo depois. A ruiva estava nervosa. Droga, ela gostava dele. Droga. Ela estava com o coração na mão e com a nuca arrepiada, mas insistia em dizer que não gostava dele. É claro que gostava. Ele corou ao ver que ela havia corado.

Ele nem precisou responder. Havia puxado o ar para falar que sim, mas sua boca foi tomada pelos lábios de Lily. Ele passou frações de segundos sem saber o que estava acontecendo, confuso e feliz. Lily também não sabia o que estava fazendo, se arrependeu do que fez no segundo seguinte, mas também não se separou dele. Eles ficaram ali se beijando por poucos segundos até escutar todo o cômodo prorromper em palmas.

"Amém." disse Lupin, aplaudindo.

"Aleluia, irmão." riu Sirius, aplaudindo tanto quanto Lupin.

Os dois se separaram do beijo segundos depois. Tiago pigarreou e ajeitou seus óculos. O rosto de Lily ardia em brasa. Ela arregalou os olhos e levou a mão para tampar a boca sussurrando algo como "Me desculpe".

"Hey, Lils." sussurrou ele "Eu queria fazer isso, mas não queria te assustar, então não precisa se desculpar." ele sorriu galante.

Ela bateu com a mão na própria testa e riu. Pronto, agora não haveria mais volta. Marlene, sorrindo junto do casal, balançou a varinha na direção da garrafa e a mesma começou a girar. Potter passou o braço pelos ombros da ruiva, agora sem disfarçar. A garrafa parou: gargalo para Andrômeda, fundo para Malfoy.

"Desafio" ele adiantou-se.

Queria um desafio específico e Andy atendeu ao seu pedido. Ela gesticulou para Narcissa, que soluçou de susto. Malfoy foi até ela e a beijou.

"Vai todo mundo desencantar, é isso mesmo?" falou Tiago.

"Estou me sentindo excluído nessa." comentou Lupin. Não deu outra. Sirius foi até ele e tascou-lhe um beijo. Foi tão repentino que o cômodo inteiro começou a gargalhar, inclusive Marlene.

"Da próxima vez não reclama." completou Sirius, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a cara de pau estampada.


End file.
